Travis Comes Back
by Imthecreator
Summary: Travis (Jaden smith) comes back to visit Zach & Cody on the boat, but some alone time between Travis & Zach gets them falling for each other.


Jaden Smith & Dylan Sprouse fanfic (Zach and Travis)

i do not own the suite life series at all, but this fanfic is kind of based on the episode where Jaden smith was on, but obviously just a couple years in the future when they were on the boat. Hope you enjoy! Chapter 2 & 3 are gonna be way more sexual

Zach was excited because his old friend was coming to visit them on the ship, a couple years ago travis visited the hotel and ever since them Travis and zach would always text

Zach: Hey cody do you know when travis is supposed to be here?

Cody: No, but i suppose hea gonna be here soon

Zach: aww i miss that little brat, even though he took our dates

Cody: yeah, even though travis had-

Travis: did somebody say my name?

Zach and cody both turned quickly to see travis standing there with a quirky smile, a black tank top that says "Msfts" Black colorful paint splattered vans and some tight low cut jeans

Zach: whats up travis!

Travis: nothing much man, I've just traveling the world with my dad,

Zach: thats so cool man

Zach and travis made eye contact staring deeply into each others dark brown eyes until cody interrupted

Cody: so travis! Have you been to Germany yet?

Travis: yeah..wee actually banned from Germany..forever..

Cody: Forever?

Travis: yeah we accidentally um..you know what? That's in the past.

(All the boys laugh)

Cody: well travis i hope zach keeps you company tonight cause i wont be there, i have to go to a chess competition which will take all night , so i should be going to bed now.

Travis: oh okay i'll be fine with zach

Cody: cool

It's 4 o clock in the afternoon and the ship is practically empty and cody is going to bed so he has the energy for the chess competition

Zach: so travis what do you wanna do?

Travis: i guess we could play some pingpong or the hot tub would be nice too

Zach is astounded by how sexy travis became, his new hair cut is sexy, his voice is deeper which also makes him more sexy, zach can barely contain himself

Zach: yeah the hot tub sounds nice, well do you have any swimming clothes

Travis: oh shit, I forgot swimming trunks!

Zach: dont worry i got some you can wear

Travis: oh cool thanks!

Even though travis is 15 and zach is almost 17 they pretty much have the same body shape

As zach walks travis to his dorm room he cant stop thinking about how much Travis has grown. He turned from this little snot to somebody's Man Crush Monday.

Zach: welp this is my dorm.

Travis: oh its roomy, and you live in here by yourself?

Zach: yep, my roommate pretended to be a boy, got kicked out of this room and now she dates my brother

Travis: well that explains things

They both laugh

Zach: well let me get the trunks!

Zach shifts through his messy drawer to find some clean swimming trunks for travis

Zach: Aha!

Zach tosses a pair of clean bright orange swimming trunks to travis.

Travis: thanks bro

Travis drops his tight jeans leaving himself in his tight, dark blue underwear, as zach turns around and witnesses the most beautiful thing ever

Zach: sorry bro

Travis: It's alright were both boys we both have the same thing

Zach: yeah your right

Zach drops his cacky shorts and smiles at jaden and then they both head out back to the deck to get in the hot tub

Zach: so how long you staying for?

Travis: 2 weeks

Zach: thats whats up bro!

Travis: yeah, thats enough time to just relax on this boat and meet some new people, ya know?

Zach: yeahh gotcha..but hey you want a smoothie? I run the smoothie shop right over there.

Travis: sure, can i get a Strawberry banana smoothie?

Zach: coming right up bro

Zach hops out the pool while travis admires zachs perfectly round ass. As zach's walking away Travis starts to bite his lip a little bit.

Travis: (i wish he was gay! I would totally let him fuck me! And kiss me with those soft pink lips) travis thought to himself

Travis started to daydream about having a wonderful and sexy night with zach without realizing him walking back to with light pink smoothies in his hand

Zach: here you go

Travis jumped a little, and crossed his legs to hide his noticeable boner

Travis: thanks zach

Zach: no problem, so tell me about yourself? I havent seen you in like 4 or 5 years!

Travis: well i love to skateboard now and i have my own clothing line with my friend Mateo, [Little does zach know that mateo took travis' virginity] and i dont know if you know yet but i have a little sister named willow.

Zach: willow smith?

Travis: yepp it looks like youve heard her music?

Zach: who hasnt? And why didnt you tell me your little sister was willow!?

Travis: i dont want it to look like im trying to show off

Zach and travis chatter for a while sharing a few laughs and high fives in the hot tub

Zach: *looks at his phone that was placed next to the hot tub* woah! 6:30 already? We better start going back inside before it gets dark, and im pretty sure you remember how mr moseby gets!

Travis: oh hell yeah! He'd probably explode if he sees us out here 1 second past bedtime

Zach: ahaha yeah lets go back to my room.

Travis and zach dry off and walk back to zachs dorm, since its summer vacation the boat is pretty much empty but few people Like cody, London, Bailey, Zach, and mr moseby stayed

Travis: hey remember that blonde girl at the hotel that you were in love with?

Zach: oh maddie?

Travis: yeah thats her name

Zach: well she still works at the tipton she was actually here last year to visit us

Travis: oh cool, and what about london

Zach: oh shes on the boat, she probably locked herself in her own room because she forget how to open a door

Zach and travis both start laughing

Travis: this is your room right?

Zach: yup the doors open im just gonna go back and lock the shop up real quick i totally forgot!

Travis: oh okay i'll be in your room

While travis is waiting for zach to come back he decides he should take a shower, but he didnt wanna leave until zach came back so he got undressed and wrapped his towel around his waist and waited for him

When zach came back all he saw was travis waiting in his towel

Travis: hey zach do you know where the showers are?

Zach: yeah im gonna take a shower too so i'll lead you there

Zach grabs his towel and leads travis to the showers

Travis: (oh my god, zach is so sexy! I wish he liked me like how i like him)

When zach and travis reach the showers travis realizes its only 2 showers cut in half by one curtain and a wall to throw your towel on. So zach and travis get in and throw the showers on the wall

Travis: (oh my god! I cant believe zach is on the other side of this wall naked!)

Travis became hard knowing the fact that his sexy man crush is next to him completely nude

Travis: (only if this wall wasnt in the way..)

When travis and zach finished showering they grabbed their towels dried off a bit and walked back to their dorm, zach locked the door behind them.

Zach: *picks up his phone * wow its already 8:30? Time flies by quick when your having fun!

Travis: ahaha yeahh

As travis is picking up his clothes out of his suitcase suddely his towel slides completely off

Travis: Oh my god!

Travis picks up his towel and quickly to hide his dick

Zach: having a little trouble there?

Travis: yeah it kinda slipped off

Zach: oh dont worry

Zach loosens his towel revealing his soft 6 inch dick, with recently shaved pubes

Zach: its only fair, i saw yours so why cant you see mine?

Travis could only stare at the boys shaft

Zach: come on throw the towel off

Zach grabs travis' hand and makes him drop his towel..They both make eye contact while zach slowly gets closer and closer to travis's lips

Travis: uhh umm..

Zach: shhh i know you want me to

Zach kisses travis softly trying to force his tongue into travis' mouth, but then travis gives up and lets the older boy take control, zach and travis are standing there eyes closed kissing .


End file.
